gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Trouver sa voix/@comment-8451018-20130708233849
Oh mon dieu ! Episode-choc : la fin de la mèche pour Puck ! O_o Goodbye Mohawk : RIP (--> RIB ? Ahahaha ! je sors… encore et toujours ! --') Bon, c'est un peu extrême comme réaction non ? Un élève change de coiffure et c'est toute la hiérarchisation d'un lycée américain traditionnel qui est révolutionnée ?! O_o "Je me sens comme ce mec qui a perdu toute sa force en perdant tous ses cheveux… Agassi ! ... Certaines personnes m'ont regardé dans les yeux !" Genre, les loosers se rebellent contre Puck à cause de sa nouvelle coupe ? Et lui se laisse jeter dans la benne aussi facilement ?! O_o "Get ready, black girl from Glee Club whose name I can’t remember right now." : bizarre aussi que Puck ne se souvienne plus du nom de Mercedes, ils ont quand même passé l'année entière ensemble au Glee Club…! --' "As you know, I have perfect pitch" ''-> Perfect Pitch ? -> inversion : '''Pitch Perfect' ! =P Rachel se la joue Mission Impossible avec gadgets d'espions ! Et j'aime les prétextes que chacun avance pour excuser le fait qu'aucun ne chante. Roooh ! Toujours la même rengaine de Puck sur le fait d'être juif ! XD Quelle belle amorce pour séduire Mercedes avec en prime, son sourire de pub pour dentifrice. Mercedes se la joue solidaire de Quinn et ça c'est cool ! =) J'aime le devoir de la semaine : une chanson pour être représenter. Kurt fait plaisir à voir quand il est enthousiaste par le devoir… MAIS Daddy Burt arrive et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la diplomatie soit son fort… On voit que Kurt n'est pas encore prêt à accepter le lien footballistique qui se noue progressivement entre son père et Finn. Outch ! The Climb... =S Et tout de suite les mots dramatiques de Will : "Rachel, I think you lost your voice !"… =/ Alors, la relation Sue-Kurt : Sue a toujours été protectrice et relativement bienveillante avec son cher Porcelain (dans la mesure de sa bonté, s'entend). Et c'est à partir de cet instant que je date ce lien de pseudo-amité. Mais elle cache bien vite ce sentiment sous son apparente désinvolture. Sue tout craché quoi ! ;-D Arrrgh ! Kurt… en Burt ?! Même la façon dont il parle à changer : Chris est vraiment un très bon acteur. =D Mais... Pink Houses : Arg ! =S C'est sympa de la part de Finn d'accompagner Rachel, de la soutenir et de la rassurer. J'aime la façon dont il réagit, parce que lui sera toujours là pour soutenir Rachel parce qu'il l'aime, elle, et pas son talent. (oui, je te vise Jesse St James !) =P Et en plus, après, c'est Jessie's Girl ''! *_* Bon puis ''The Lady Is A Tramp. Alors, le Puckcedes ne m'avait pas marqué. Pas du tout en fait. La preuve, je l'avais complément oublié. Et ce n'est pas un pairing que j'affectionne. En fait, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer quelqu'un avec Mercedes, je l'ai toujours vu comme une diva à la Whitney ou Beyoncé mais'' seule''. Une chanteuse à voix qui privilégie sa carrière et n'a besoin de personne. Donc Puckcedes, Samcedes… même combat : out pour moi ! =P Quinn est vraiment classe sur le coup : elle laisse la place à Mercedes si ça la rend heureuse mais elle la met aussi en garde. Définitivement, j'aime l'amitié Quinncedes. =) Mais attention à la Santana en colère... The Boy Is Mine Ahaha, Rachel ! XD qui vient au lycée en robe de chambre sérieux, en finissant son bol de p'tit dèj' : on dirait qu'elle est à l'agonie. Elle se la joue drama-queen extrême mais c'est ce que j'aime chez elle : son exagération perpétuelle, sa passion. Et Finn arrive pour la sauver ! =P J'aime beaucoup la métaphore avec la fée Clochette : Clochette meurt si on ne croit plus en elle et si on ne trouve pas assez de enfants pour taper dans leurs mains pour prouver qu'ils croit aux fées. *_* Alors, Rachel n'est peut-être pas une fée mais Finn croit en elle plus que n'importe qui. Finchel powaaa ! =D Moment de fangirling spécial french touch ! "Oh merci !" de Kurt pour Britt' ! *_* J'aime bien quand Kurt demande quel goût ont les lèvres des garçons. *_* C'est chou. Mais la réponse de Britt' manque un peu de glamour… ^^' Ahaha, la tête de Burt ! Le pauvre : il est perdu ! XD Et le mot de Kurt sur la porte ne l'aide pas vraiment. Mais Burt est compréhensif. Il lui laisse le temps de se décider parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas vraiment son garçon. N'empêche, Kurt serait prêt à se rendre malheureux, à nier ce qu'il est, par amour pour son père… O_o Voilà pourquoi j'aime la relation Burt-Kurt (flûte ! leurs deux noms sont trop similaires pour en faire un mash-up !), le plus stable des amours de la série, comme Jean et Sue. (Britt' est adorable seule sur le canapé.) Bon, alors les grandes théories de Puck sur Super Mario et les niveaux aux étoiles… c'est comme Finn avec ses débats existentiels sur les meilleures pizzas : c'est deux-là ne sont pas amis pour rien ! XD Hum... les loosers faisant d'eux-même la queue pour se faire jeter dans la benne : pas réaliste du tout. --' Sinon, le Glee Club aide Puck à faire ressortir le meilleur de lui mais il reste fidèle à sa personnalité. Elle ne sera jamais amoindrie et c'est bien. (j'ai encore envie de refaire une mauvaise comparaison avec son frangin mais je me calme !) =P Voire le peu d'apparitions en saison 4 : il garde son côté bad boy baroudeur. La rencontre avec Sean est touchante. Et notre Rachel est bouleversée. Purée, on se rend compte du danger qu'il y a dans le foot américain au passage. ça me fait penser à l'épisode 2x11 justement, quand tout le monde s'inquiète pour Tina qui ne bouge plus. =/ J'aime quand Sean dit qu'il est plus qu'une seule chose. Une bonne leçon pour Rachel en somme. =) J'aime quand Kurt se rebelle. Et qu'il se rend compte que ses efforts n'ont servient à rien et ça donne Rose's Turn, ce qu'il est vraiment. ^_^ La scène Burt-Kurt est encore parfaite. (je me répète toujours sur ce point... Je vais finir par me lasser moi-même !) Et Kurt est émouvant quand il dit qu'il va très bien avec ses yeux plein de larmes... =') Bon, sinon, je n'ai pas trop envie d'analyser cette scène : elle est juste trop belle pour ça et en plus, je ne saurais pas quoi rajouter puisqu'ils ont tout dit ! Allez, je m'autorise une folie : un p'tit cœur de non-kikoulol ♥ Et Rachel revient auprès de Sean, seule et sa démarche de lui proposer des cours de chant est très belle. (Sinon, le vœu de silence a dû jouer plus que les antibiotiques !) =P On se quitte sur One. *_* Point répliques de la mort qui tue (!) *''"Girl, you got more curves than a Nissan ad. - Seriously ? That’s what you came up with ?"'' *"So you like show tunes. Doesn’t mean you’re gay. It just means you’re awful." (je complète juste le début de ta citation Miss Glee parce c'est tout aussi drôle !) XD *"Nobody quits the Cheerios. You either die, or I kick you off."